Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/ArchAngelus/Part 19
AA: Oh Phoey...Now we're in Hollow Bastion... Producer: Wait! Can Riku hear us? Director: Don't think so...We can't alter the game... Producer: So....If I tell Riku that he is rounded by Heartless, he wouldn't hear? AA: Of course not...But, the Player can...read! AA: Anyway, When you reach Hollow Bastion, attack the Heartless you come across. Riku's Soul Eater will be able to defeat the starting Heartless with ease. His Soul Eater starts off stronger than Sora's starting Keyblade and his battle style shouldn't be too hard to get used to either, considering it's simpler than Sora's gameplay mechanics. After you clear the room of Heartless (which should get you up a few levels), go to the door and synthesize using a card with a value of 1 or more. Do the same in the next room - kill all of the Heartless and strike the door to the right of the room, then synthesize with 1 or more. Now you'll reach Room 3. Use the Key of Beginnings and an Attack Card on the door here. Producer: Never Mind I'll find, Someone like youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.... Director: You brought a RADIO???? Producer: Ehh...Ahh...Riku's memories continue, with Riku being given a room by Maleficent and betraying his friends for the darkness. At this point, Riku isn't very proud of himself, and tells whoever is telling him this to shut up. After the scene, go to the north door and synthesize using a Gimmick Card. AA: In Room 4, once again, battle all of the Heartless and use a card with a value of 1 or more after striking the door. You should be in Room 5 now. Go to the door and synthesize using the Key of Guidance and a card with a green border. Producer: Another cutscene follows, with Riku having an argument with whoever is talking to him. Riku claims he rejected the darkness, while the other person seems to believe otherwise. Riku continuously sticks to his claims despite the other's certainty, and you can now move on. Strike the door and use a card with a value of 2 or more. AA: You'll reach Room 6. Kill all of the Heartless here and synthesize with a value of 5 or more and the Key to Truth. Riku finds Maleficent in the next room. He's confused, since he was pretty sure Maleficent was defeated by Sora. Maleficent then explains to him that she is merely a memory, and continues on with what the other person was saying. She says Riku turned to the darkness, but Riku says he'll kill any dark person that comes in his way. He attacks. Director= So, Riku was insegure, and then surprised with Maleficent and then they fight? Wow... AA: After Finishing off Maleficent....go up and synthesize at the door with 3 or more. Kill all of the Heartless in Room 7 and then strike the door. You'll see another cutscene, where the person who had been talking to Riku earlier is revealed to be Ansem, Seeker of Darkness - the final boss of Kingdom Hearts. Producer: Ansem! Again? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Director: C'mon, Cool Down!... Producer: Ansem is trying to tempt Riku to join his side once more, but Riku rejects his request. Ansem then decides he's going to use force, and says that without the darkness, Riku is weak. When Riku looks like he's about to submit, King Mickey shows up to help him out. Mickey tells Riku that light will always be in him, even in the deepest darkness - he just has to believe. Riku says he does, and, enlightened, tells Ansem the darkness will be losing today. Ansem calls him a fool and the fight begins. Director: Another Battle? Ansem? Now? Oh, he's weak okay.... AA: After the ridiculous boss battle with Ansem, Choose Agrabah to our next destination...Let's go to the Desert but...Where's everybody? Director: Guess we have to discover there... Producer: Onward on the Walkthrough! (Always wanted to say that XP)... Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories walkthrough